<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My beautiful laundromat by sherlock221Bismymuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208196">My beautiful laundromat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse'>sherlock221Bismymuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Having clean clothes is important, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Sam, ghost-pires, sammy is a princess, wooing Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comment Jensen once made that he wished they had done a scene with Sam and Dean in the laundromat down to their boxers, playing cards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My beautiful laundromat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was grinning, looking wild and mad, with his white eyes and teeth glinting in the yellow flame light and his face dripping with black ectoplasm.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head at Dean, slightly annoyed because, as always, his lunatic over- protective big brother had leaped in front of him and decapitated the (oddly substantial!) ghost of the vampire that had then bled great spurts of thick black goo over them both.</p>
<p>Dean threw the weapons into the trunk of the Impala and changed out of his shirt into a spare clean one from the trunk. (Ok a clean-er one). He wiped his face and hands on the discarded shirt and Sam had to consciously turn away from staring at Dean, who managed to look incandescent and like a Victorian novel hero even like this—face streaked with ashes and black ectoplasm, hair ruffled and sweaty and grinning like a baboon.</p>
<p>Sam looked ruefully at the mess of clothes bundled into the trunk and then leaned over to pick up two towels to put down on the seats because he had no doubt that Dean would have made him walk behind the car if he dripped even one molecule of ‘ghost-pire’ ecto on Baby’s seats. He really wanted to punch Dean sometimes for being such a pain.</p>
<p>Just then Dean reached out and tucked Sam’s hair behind his ear and patted his cheek, looking mighty pleased with himself at having once again ‘saved’ his baby brother and Sam found his heart turn into a puddle, and the entire focus of his brain on that lingering touch he could still feel on the shell of his ear.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>After a silent half hour ride back, as they dragged themselves to the room, Dean opened the door and mumbled something about dibs on the first shower and laundry day when they woke up and ‘I’ll show you how it’s done properly Samantha.’</p>
<p>Sam showed him his middle finger and then flopped over on the bed and fell asleep without a shower after all.</p>
<p>When he woke up almost ten hours later he saw that the sun was already gently setting and Dean was up and being annoyingly cheerful.</p>
<p>“Hey Sammy, laundry day today! Get your lazy ass out of bed.” Dean said.</p>
<p>“Why do <em><span class="u">I</span></em> have to do the laundry?!” Sam grumbled, as a matter of principle. “You were the one who cut off the head so dramatically, like some swashbuckling Victorian hero.”</p>
<p>“Aww poor Sammy! Did I disturb his happy dreams of a Victorian Prince on a white horse??” Dean said with a lewd wink.</p>
<p>The only response to that was for Sam to throw his pillow at Dean’s head and ignore his chortles as he went to brush his teeth.</p>
<p><em>Yes he did dream of his Prince</em> he thought to himself with an almost Victorian tragic air. <em>But his Prince was usually on a black steed, wearing a distinctly un- Victorian leather jacket and whistling Led Zeppelin songs. And the asshole did insist on rescuing him the entire damn time as thought Sam were a Princess.</em></p>
<p>Sam sighed and slowly brushed his teeth and took the long-delayed shower. Then he dragged himself out, still a bit sore from the hunt and was instantly annoyed at the sight of Dean flopped on the bed in his sweatpants, eating something that was sure to be spraying crumbs everywhere and watching TV.</p>
<p>“Laundry time.” Dean said to him, staring at the TV screen the whole time.</p>
<p>“Why do <em>I</em> have to do the laundry?” Sam grumbled again.</p>
<p>“Ok kiddo, let’s do this the scientific way.” Dean said with a grin. “Stone paper scissors. Best of three.”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes but agreed. Ha. Now he would get to sit and watch TV while Dean slaved away over the dirty clothes.</p>
<p>And then Dean actually won.</p>
<p>This shocked Sam so much that he just stood there with his mouth open and wondering suddenly if Dean had been losing on purpose all those times…. His brow furrowed as he tried to recall the recent situations in which they had used this for making decisions and then wondering whether Dean would have been able to pull of such a complex double game for all these years……all the while he was mechanically gathering the laundry and putting it into his duffle because god forbid anyone touches Dean’s duffle….</p>
<p>He left the room and had almost crossed the main passage when he heard Dean calling out to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sammy, wait up. Let me come with you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sam asked, confused. “Why?!”</p>
<p>“Eh…  I am bored.” Dean said.</p>
<p>Sam twitched in annoyance. “ Well then why don’t you go do the laundry yourself?!”</p>
<p>Dean looked at him as though he was a dim-witted child. “Duh.” He said. “It’s boring to be <em>alone</em> Sammy. Anyway, I got cards along in my bag!” And then he gave Sam a mega- watt smile and waggled his eyebrows, and looked so pleased with himself that Sam had to fight really hard to hide his grin.</p>
<p>He would never figure out if he lived to be 100 how Dean could be <em>so</em> annoying <em>and</em> adorable at the same time. <em>Huh. Did he just use the word ‘adorable’ to describe his supremely irritating big brother?! But …</em>Dean not wanting to stay back alone in the motel room…it gave him that weird warm glowing feeling he always got when Dean didn’t hide behind any jokes and bravado and showed in such simple and direct ways how much he cared for Sam and enjoyed his company.</p>
<p><em>Only as a baby brother though</em> Sam thought to himself despairingly and huffed and pulled a face.</p>
<p>“Jerk.” He said.</p>
<p>“Bitch.” Dean said cheerfully. “You know what Samantha, I will take you out for dinner after we are done.”</p>
<p>Sam snorted. “Dude. We <em>always</em> go out for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yeah …but like…a proper restaurant.” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“With cloth napkins?” Sam asked, quite curious now.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.”</p>
<p>“And clean glasses?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Even a candle and a bunch of flowers on the table. Good enough for you Princess?” Dean said nudging him with his shoulder.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn’t suppress the tiny warm feeling that settled into his lungs, making each breath feel lighter and somehow free.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>When they reached the laundromat Sam started to sort out the clothes, while Dean made a big show of taking cards out of his bag, ignoring the laundry process altogether.</p>
<p>When the first load had gone in Dean patted the space on the bench in front of him and set up the cards. Time sped by as Dean tried all his tricks and cheated blatantly and even stood up and did a little jig when he won-- chortling and cackling. Sam just shook his head at him in exasperation and secretly wanted to just hug him for being such a five- year- old sometimes!</p>
<p>Then the second load of laundry was started and Dean pulled something else out of his bag.</p>
<p>“Here Sammy--I got you one of those froofy sugary girlie drinks you like!”</p>
<p>Sam looked around but it was late and the laundromat was empty. Given that half the bulbs were out there was little chance that the CCTV was working either. He shrugged and reached out for it but Dean was pushing it at him at the wrong angle and <em>oops!!</em></p>
<p>He had strawberry daiquiri all over his clothes.</p>
<p>“Dude!!” He almost yelled at Dean.</p>
<p>“Hey no worries!” Dean said. “I got one more drink. And anyway, what better place to spill your drink than a laundromat eh?! Eh?! Just take it all off and throw it with the second load. It's barely started.”</p>
<p>Sam just glared at Dean and stripped out of his T-shirt and jeans and threw them into the washing machine.</p>
<p>Dean had started to set the cards again and had opened another bottle for Sam and kept it in front of him.</p>
<p>Sam sighed. He couldn’t stay mad at Dean for long. And he was sure Dean knew that too. <em>The asshole. </em></p>
<p>So he lifted the bottle to his lips and tilted his head up and took a long pull from the bottle. When he looked back in front again he saw that Dean had also stripped.</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows and Dean shrugged. “Might as well have all our clothes clean at the same time for once.”</p>
<p>After they played two more games that Sam won so easily he got suspicious. <em>What the heck was Dean up to today??</em></p>
<p>Then Dean got up ‘to stretch his legs’ he said and ducked behind the last dryer and came back with a bunch of flowers that he handed over to Sam.</p>
<p>Sam just gaped at him utter confusion. <em>When had Dean hidden these? Is this what he had been</em> <em>doing when he woke up early?! But…..why?</em></p>
<p>As he stared at Dean in bafflement, Dean tilted his head and with a crooked grin he said, “For the brains of the outfit you are really slow dude.”</p>
<p>Then Dean stepped in real close and crowded Sam against the washing machine.</p>
<p>“Huh? Dean…what..” Sam managed to say.</p>
<p>And then…and then Dean kissed him.</p>
<p>Because after all, who would try to make the moves on someone and imagine this could be the setting of a romantic date but Dean Winchester?!</p>
<p>Sam started to giggle at the thought that this had been a date all along and Dean spoke softly against his curved lips. “Dude…are you ok? Uh…is this…ok?” he asked.</p>
<p>Sam pulled away, unable to hide the bubbling joy threatening to burst out of his ribcage.</p>
<p>“Yes…Dean…it’s ok….it’s more than….But…why today though?” He couldn’t help asking.</p>
<p>Dean mumbled something.</p>
<p>“What?” Sam asked, touching Dean’s face, that beautiful face that he now had the permission to just reach out and touch….just touch and those lips…those full delicious lips……..He was so distracted that he almost missed what Dean was saying.</p>
<p>“Today….It’s the day you left for Stanford that year.” Dean was saying, suddenly not looking him in the eye. “I wanted to replace that memory with a happier one. Because…..just ‘cause… you know…I...well, you…”</p>
<p>Sam leaned in and whispered. “I love you too Dean.”</p>
<p>And there, as the washing machine vibrated crazily against Sam’s ass, with the man of his dreams in his arms, wearing only their boxers, and an empty bottle of strawberry daiquiri and a bunch of flowers as accessories, the boys give a new spin to their already ridiculously entangled relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Title inspired by the movie My Beautiful Laundrette</p>
<p>https://thefilmstage.com/my-beautiful-laundrette-hits-criterion-the-boundary-pushing-gay-romances-of-1985/</p>
<p>Considered to be a highly path breaking and erotic ’80s cinema. Johnny is played by Daniel Day-Lewis, making his first starring role in a feature film and perhaps at his most beautiful. Omar is played by Gordon Warnecke, making his film debut. Directed by Stephen Frears with a script by Hanif Kureishi, it’s one of the classics of British independent cinema in the wake of Thatcher.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>